Shadepaw
Shadepaw is a small, skinny, dark gray she cat, red eyes, one with a scar, thick fur, long claws, and large ears. Personality Shadepaw is a shy cat, she takes a lot of risks though so she can become a more powerful clan cat. She is also smart, but she can be hesitant at times, and she never smiles. History Far from the Skies Shadepaw, known as Sabrina at this time, was a kittypet longing to escape their Twoleg home. She finally got that chance, and escaped with his brother, Oliver (now known as Scarkit). She ran into the ThunderClan camp and was attacked by 5 cats, one being the leader. Shadepaw dispatched each one, and got advice from the leader to go to DarkClan. Sabrina, from there, was instructed to go to SkyClan, where she met Blackstorm. Sabrina was brought into SkyClan by Moonstar, SkyClan's leader, being now called Shadepaw. Some of SkyClan did not approve, one attacking Shadepaw, which Shadepaw showed considerable strength in defeating. Shadepaw was appointed to Foxbreeze, being the apprentice of the deputy. On Shadepaw's first day of training, she met WindClan's Talonstar. Talonstar implored her to join WindClan along with Scarkit. Shadepaw refused. Later, Foxbreeze was killed by Talonstar, being caught off guard. Shadepaw then killed Talonstar for revenge, and brought back the news of Foxbreeze's death to SkyClan. Shadepaw was invited to the Gathering because of her bravery, where a fight broke out about Shadepaw killing Talonstar. Once they had left the Gathering, Shadepaw was given a new mentor; Blackstorm. She met Glowfeather, and they went for their first normal day of hunting. But then Shadepaw realizes that ThunderClan left a scent mark on a tree at their camp. ThunderClan suddenly attacked, and Shadepaw faced Sharpstar, and was almost choked to death. She gave birth to 3 kits when she was brought into the medicine cat's den, and named them Hopekit, Ivykit, and Scorchkit after she was healed. Foxleap told Shadepaw that Blackstorm would take care of her kits. Shadepaw went to visit her half-sister Bluekit, and her kittypet mate, Brian. When she returned, the clan was abruptly attacked by DarkClan. Wolfclaw interrogated her about her having kits, much to everyone's shock. She spoke a half-truth, saying that her mate was a loner, when really it was Brian. DarkClan eventually retreated, and Shadepaw found Ivykit excluding Hopekit, and set it straight. Shortpaw became a warrior, and Shadepaw was ordered on a patrol. She found Magic, a exotic cat that was tested on with life-increasing drugs. He bolted incredibly fast across the SkyClan camp, with Foxleap, Shortpaw, and Shadepaw not being able to catch him. He informed them that fire-wielding Twolegs were coming into the forest. Haunting in the Clan The Other Clans The Fallen Stone Sheer Force Bones in the Song Shadepaw's Rage Shinestar's Fall Trivia *Shadepaw never knew that Talonstar was her father until Shadepaw's Rage, but she knew Swiftbreeze was her "mother" at the beginning. *Shadepaw doesn't know that Moonberry is her mother, but knows that Blackstorm is her sister, as Moonstar said. Family Father: Talonstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: Moonberry: Living Step-Mother: Swiftbreeze: Living Half-Brother: Scarkit: Living Half-Sister: Bluekit: Living Sister: Blackstorm: Living Quotes "Im not scared, I just got startled..." - Far from the Skies "How DARE you kill Foxbreeze! He was my mentor!" - Far from the Skies "Scarkit, your going to be fine. They wouldn't kill a kit like you." - Haunting in the Clan "Sorry....I had to kill him, he killed Foxbreeze!" - Far from the Skies Relationships Blackstorm "Blackstorm is a great sister to me, as well as a leader." - Shadepaw about Blackstorm Shadepaw greatfully respects Blackstorm and her leadership. Shadepaw also takes a liking to Blackstorm's kits. Scarkit "He sometimes annoys me, but I will do whatever to protect him." - Shadepaw about Scarkit Shadepaw really hates when Scarkit is annoying, but she feels that she is responsible for him. Moonstar Foxbreeze Moonberry Glowfeather Foxleap Gallery {Note: Only ChillyCookie5} can edit this gallery. Shadestar.kit.png|Kit Version Shadestar.kitalternate.png|Alternate Kit Version Shadestar.kittypet.png|Kittypet Version Shadestar.loner.png|Loner Version Shadepaw.apprentice.png|Apprentice Version Scarkit Blackstorm Moonstar Foxbreeze Glowfeather Shortpaw Moonberry Brian Magicpalm }} Category:Apprentice Category:Kit Category:Kittypet Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Females Category:WindClan Cat Category:Loner